Grace enters Alice's tea party
Following Grace's mission to Purge and battle with Trish, Grace entered Alice's tea party. Grace, Victoria, Faith, and Gloria ran from Alice after killing Trish. While running Grace tripped and landed in front of Noble. Alice caught her and brought her to her mansion as a member of her tea party. Grace met Faren, Dumas, Hannah, Lena, and no 28, other guests of Alice. Alice herself began a tea party with them. Everyone present was amazed that Grace wasn't afraid of Alice (due to her lack of perception), wouldn't talk about her number, was willing to drink her tea, and go against her games. Alice tried to force her into a torture machine but she threw a nearby yoma into it, breaking the machine. Amused, Alice threw knives at her but she dodged them all, killing the yoma holding Alice's knife bag. Alice let her guests go and Grace stayed behind to talk with her. Surprised, Alice talks with her, touching her to try to figure out how she hid her aura. Alice let Grace go since Noble demanded her presence for a talk about Messire. She refused to listen to his warning until her tea party was ended. Grace left by herself and ended up in Alice's art gallery, finding out that Alice's statues were all living. She encountered David who was in a crazed state from years of not eating being trapped in a statue. He tried to eat Grace but Grace defeated him, ripping off his head. Grace met Lena and amazed her that she had fought a single digit awakened without a sword. They find asword encased within one of Alice's statues and Grace ties a leather shoe to David's sharp antenna to use it as a whip. Meanwhile, Hannah obtained her combat gear and yoma teeth from a guarded chest, proceeding to buy back her claymore and obtain the recipe of resurrection from Maya and Raya; Faren attacked Alice and was hung up like a yo-yo; and no 28 was controlled by Icolde. Grace and Lena were attacked by a mindless awakened and rescued by Zella before being knocked out by Hazel and Danielle. Lena was put in containment for trying to steal a claymore while Grace was brought by Hailey and Slaine for interrogation. They called her an abomination and told her that she lacked a yoki aura, much to her surprise. Grace was brought to Sharon to determine if she was really a claymore but Sharon couldn't find anything, scared that she might be an Eternal. However, after using 30% yoki and touching Grace's skin, she found Grace's small sphere of yoki and thinking it pathetic, touched it causing her to be violently thown out of Grace's mental world from the sheer power contained within the sphere. Having confirmed that Grace was a claymore, Hailey allowed her to join the Black Card Brigade. Grace helped to fight the slug awakened and talked with Fortuna and learned how she was a prisoner to George. She had a dream about Messire and was later assigned a position in the White Card Battalion to infiltrate "Anarchist territory" and reclaim the brigade's claymores, given yoki suppressing drops for her eyes. Ceres tried to look at her stigmata to see if she was an experimental warrior like herself but Grace wouldn't let her. She stumbled across Faren and rescued him, having him lead her to sanctuary claiming to be an awakened being. She entered sanctuary and was met by Mila and Derica. Derica informed her about the constitution of Sanctuary and the threat of the Black Card Brigade and Grace spent a day in happiness with Mila, ending her day with a dance with Mila atthe daydream. Noble arrived soon after Grace and found her at the daydream, claiming that she was a claymore. Under heavy suspicion, Grace was put on trial where she fought against increasingly difficult enemies to reveal her awakened form, a form she didn't have. Grace defeated a yoma barehanded and David, wanting revenge, asked and was allowed to proceed with the final trial, a trial where an accused member would fight against a member of the hierarchy of sanctuary to prove themselves innocent or leave. Grace was beaten for 3 hours, unable to use over 10% yoki since her eye drops would cease to work and reveal her silver eyes. Mila tried to step in but was ripped in half by David who claimed he killed over 30 claymores. Enraged, Grace used her "Heart of Darkness" to subconsciously absorb the wounded Mila's yoki and killed David with a stomp to the heart. Since there were no more trials, Grace was considered innocent but was banished from Sanctuary for being too dangerous. Grace followed Noble and received her uniform and sword. Noble brought Grace to talk with Alice who wated in her garden. Alice tried to get grace to tell her about her ability to suppress her aura but Grace told her she didn't know. She tried to have an information trade, revealing the existence of the drach but Grace couldn't tell her how she suppressed her aura. Angry, Alice repeatedly beat Grace until she saw her medallion and remembered Messire. Terrified, in her abyssal form, she lashed out at everything around her, causing cave ins. While she was occupied Sanctuary escapedher mansion and no 28, under the influence of Icolde used Dumas to attack the Black Card Brigade. Zella was killed in a cave-in while fighting no 28. Grace threw Alice's tea pot at her and broke it, revealing the sought after key inside. Alice immediately stopped fighting and was very pleased to see that her tea party had been ended, thinking that it would never end. She gave Grace and everyone else in the mansion the option to leave if they chose to. Grace returned to the Black Card Brigade and was apprehended. She was exiled for a month being held somewhat responsible for Zella's death, much to Slaine's displeasure since she wanted Grace executed. Grace walked out of the mansion and was reunited with Faith, Victoria, and Gloria. Meanwhile a severely wounded no 28 sent Icolde's message to Alice: "Fear not child, I'm coming for you now" and was ripped to shreds by Alice. Category:Events